


another target

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100-500 words, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave has a big heart, it's already ready for love and he's always ready for the next big thing that comes along. His best friend keeps encouraging him to pursue his crushes, Dave's happy to have John by his side.
Relationships: John Egbert/ Dave Strider (One-sided)
Kudos: 4





	another target

You’re sitting down in first period, right before class starts. Sipping on some boxed apple juice you brought from home. 

Some kid looks your way. He smiles down at your box and then looks up at you with brown, beautiful eyes. He lifts up his head and says, “hey.”

* * *

You rushed up to your best friend in the hall after class, “I think I’m in love again.” 

“Wow! This is the third boy this week, Dave!” John smiles brightly at you and giggles.

“It’s real this time. It’s the way he nodded at me. I think he really was into me.” You explain.

John seems happy for you. “Aww! Really?” 

“Yeah. He nodded and everything.” 

“What’s everything?” John asks you.

You try your best to calm yourself and go back to being a stoic loner, but you’re too fucking excited you honestly think this one is gonna stick,

“He said… get this  _ “hey” _ \- like it sounded like it was a pick up line almost. Then we talked and it turns out he likes rap and music too.”

“Awesome! You have a lot in common! Maybe it will last.” John smiles at you.

“I hope so, last time I got my heart broken I was crying in the shower for a solid ten.”

“Instead of the usual five?”

“Yeah.” You aren’t ashamed to admit it.

“Sorry that last night was so hard on you, listen. Just cause a guy doesn’t know your name, doesn’t mean he can’t learn it!” John reassures you that guy from earlier this week was a jerk and you were right for being pissed at him.

“After all those conversations, he should have known. But this guy remembers my name.”

“So... it’s meant to be?” John gives out a little titter.  


“Yeah.” You nod. "I think I'm actually in love... for real this time."  


“Aw! You have such a soft heart! Heh heh!” John giggles. “It’s always ready for love!”

You feel like punching your heart. You scream in your mind at your heart  _ John’s off limits! _

“Someday, some guy will fall for you too… I’ll be sure he treats you with all the love you deserve!”

You push the feeling back down. No, you’re in love with someone else. You have to keep moving on and on and on. Keep pushing it down more and more and more. John’s not interested. You know that. But this guy from class could be, probably is. If you’re in denial about that that’s fine… it’s a lot easier to deal with the denial and moving on than admitting something else. Admitting something that will devastate you when you finally let it surface. But it's not gonna surface today. Today there’s another crush to focus on. Another goal to reach. Another day to live. Just push down the feeling and move on.  



End file.
